


Daisuga Week 2015

by ryankellycc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Car Accidents, Cliche, Daisuga Week 2015, Established Relationship, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Haunted Houses, Kageyama and Hinata are toddlers, M/M, Other, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, boyfriend fluff, single dads, slight bullying mention, some relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/pseuds/ryankellycc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 500-1500 word one shots for Daisuga Week.<br/>Chapter one - "single dads" (Harry Potter party! Toddlers! Flirty Suga!)<br/>Chapter two - "travel" (Song fic! Angst! Daichi is sort of a d-bag)<br/>Chapter three - "insecurities" (Adorable boyfriends! Suga is beautiful! Slight mention of bullying, though nothing    graphic)<br/>Chapter four - "reincarnation" (temporary character death, car accident, mysterious happenings?!).<br/>Chapter five - "cliches" (Daichi overuses them and Suga pokes fun)<br/>Chapter six - "Hogwarts" (Hufflepuffs are strong, dangit!)<br/>Chapter seven - "haunted house" (Suga is hot and the volleyball nerds are adorable)<br/>Bonus prompt! Daichi is a celebrity superhero and Suga is an attractive extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Single Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on ao3, and I'm pretty excited that it's about Daichi and Suga. The prompt was Sleepwalking or Single Dads - my mind immediately went to Harry Potter parties, preschoolers, and Suga decked out in Slytherin swag. Hopefully you like!
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or Harry Potter!

“Wow, great decorations,” Daichi said to a small group of parents as he ducked under a low-hanging “Happy Birthday” pennant to enter the kitchen. The living room had looked like the main hall at Hogwarts itself, complete with fake ‘floating’ candles, a ceiling decorated like the night sky, and house colors in every incarnation taped to the walls. The other adults simply nodded and continued chatting. Daichi helped himself to a drink and made polite conversation with the other adult party-goers.

Even after the divorce, Yui had always taken their 4 year-old son, Tobio, to birthday parties, but Daichi jumped at the chance to to take him to this party after Tobio said his “loud friend” would be there. This “loud friend,” a ball of energy with orange hair, had a dad that Daichi swore must’ve been sent to Earth just to make him weak in the knees. He had unkempt silver hair that he had to keep brushing out of his face, a smile that could give you cavities, and a voice that made you feel like you were being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. Daichi often ran into “Angel Dad” during school pick-ups but never did more than wave, too afraid to make a move (or even talk to the guy). Another man picked up Angel Dad’s rowdy orange-haired kid on a fairly regular basis, so he didn’t feel like his fear was unfounded. He settled for glimpses, overheard conversations at pick-ups, and, now, preschool birthday parties.

He took his drink - soda in a Gryffindor cup - and made his way to the ‘Main Hall’ to make sure Tobio was a least pretending to get along with the other kids. He was also on the lookout for Tobio’s friend and crossing his fingers that Angel Dad would be the chaperone. Daichi entered the heavily-decorated living room just as the doorbell rang. He heard the host answer the door as he watched his son sulking in the corner.

“SO sorry we’re late. WOW! The house looks amazing! Did you do all of these decorations yourself? Sho, WAIT! He’s just so excited to be here. Thank you for having us!”

Daichi’s stomach flipped when he heard Angel Dad’s voice and he sent a little prayer to the gods as a small boy with orange hair rushed past him. There was a flash of mirth in Tobio’s eyes before he scowled at orange-haired child leaping in his direction. They both screeched as they tumbled together on the floor. 

“And Sho goes straight for Tobio! Gosh, he’s ALL I hear about anymore!” 

Daichi turned around to face the man who featured foremost in his fantasies.

Angel Dad was fully decked out in Slytherin gear, green socks poking out from under his cuffed jeans, a long striped scarf, a green sweater with Slytherin logo, a green and gray beanie, and finally, last but certainly not least, what looked like a snake painted on his cheek. 

Daichi let out a laugh before he caught himself and coughed to cover it up. It would’ve been impossible for this man to get any more adorable.

“Heh, you can laugh! No worries at all. Sho gets super excited about ANYTHING Harry Potter, so he practically forced me to gear up, though, I’m not gonna lie, I sorta enjoy it.” Suga flipped his scarf over his shoulder before starting again. “Where are my manners? I’m Sugawara Koushi, Shouyou’s dad. It’s Suga for short. I think I’ve seen you at pick-ups, you’re Tobio’s grown-up, right?” Suga grinned sweetly and Daichi tried not to think about the warm feeling that was pooling in his gut. Angel Dad has a name, Suga. And Tobio’s “loud friend” also has a name, Shouyou. 

Daichi reached out his hand. “Sorry, yes, guilty as charged. Sawamura Daichi, Daichi’s fine. Nice to meet you, formally at least.” Daichi held onto Suga’s hand a little longer than might be considered appropriate, but he noticed Suga didn’t pull away. “Tobio mentioned Shouyou would be at the party, which is why he wanted to go, though I didn’t realize they were so… antagonistic.” Daichi looked over at Suga as Tobio pulled on Shouyou’s hair, laughing hysterically as he tried to reach for Tobio’s shirt.

Suga got closer to him and nudged him lightly in the ribs with a mischievous grin on his face. “Between you and me, I’m pretty sure Sho’s got a little crush. They might look like they’re fighting, but I think it’s just ‘cause they don’t know how to express themselves. Shouyou draws pictures of the two of them holding hands, so... ” Suga let out a sweet laugh and Daichi found himself wanting to touch the smile lines on his face. Instead, he focused on the snake painted on his cheek.

“So your son’s an artist, huh? Did you let him to the honor of painting your face?”

Suga brought his hands to his face and blushed a little. “What can I say? Call me a bad parent, but I have the hardest time saying no to his various artistic endeavours. His dad,” Suga paused, looking at Daichi with an unreadable expression before deciding to continue, “my ex, got him a set of face paints, he FLIPPED OUT, and now I can barely get him out of the house without having something painted on my body.” Suga sighed. 

Ex, huh? Daichi took a quick peek at Suga’s hands - no ring. Daichi started to feel a little giddy. Was there a least a little hope for him? He let himself stare at Suga’s profile. His eyes were the color of honey and his silver eyelashes were fluttering. He had this beauty mark right underneath his eye, placed so perfectly that Daichi could hardly believe it was real. He snapped out of his reverie and tried to think of something to say other than, “Suga, you’re beautiful, go out with me?”

“So, a snake and green and gray, huh? I’m no Harry Potter expert, but you seem too nice to be in Slytherin.” Daichi tried hard not to facepalm. He couldn’t believe he was using Harry Potter to flirt with a grown man. Ah, the life of a single dad. 

“Funny, huh? Sho decided that I should be in Slytherin. I suspect it’s because my gray hair matches the house colors, but it might just be that I’m secretly a diabolical villain!” Suga let out a dramatic, maniacal laugh and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh with him. They broke down in giggles, acting just like the preschoolers at the party. The small group of adults eyed the pair suspiciously. Daichi didn’t notice.

Suga looked him over and reached over to grab wrist, revealing the Gryffindor cup. “Uh oh, what have we here? A Gryffindor?! Guess this means we’re sworn enemies!” Suga took his hand away dramatically and gasped, his honey eyes sparkling with glee.

Daichi laughed and looked at their kids still play-fighting. He decided to make a bold move. “I might ‘be’ in Gryffindor, but maybe I just act like your enemy to cover up a little crush...” 

Suga’s eyes widened with surprise and his lips parted. Daichi felt his knees buckle. “A little crush, huh?” Suga arched his eyebrow and stroked his chin in thought before calling out to his son. “Hey, Sho, c’mere!”

Shouyou rushed over to Suga and jumped into his arms. “How would you feel about a play date with Tobio?” 

Shouyou looked up at Suga with wide, watery eyes and wiggled with delight. “YES! THAT WOULD BE THE BEST!” 

Suga set him down so that he could run back to Tobio and share the good news. Suga put his hands on his hips and looked at Daichi, all smiles. “I guess that settles it! I’ll be needing your phone number now to plan our date,” Suga slapped the sides of his face with his hands, “Oh, how embarrassing. I meant the play date, of course.” Suga winked. 

Daichi grinned as he took his phone out of his pocket. “I suppose it can’t be helped.”


	2. Day Two: Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets on a plane after his high school volleyball team's reunion. He decides that it will be his last. (Song fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Relationship angst ahead!
> 
> Song is West Coast by Coconut Records. Link is at the bottom of the chapter. This is my first song fic, so I hope you like!
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!!.

“Attention passengers for Flight 259 with service to Seattle, Washington. We will begin the boarding process in just about 15 minutes. We will start boarding with…”

Suga tuned out the gate announcements and got up stood to join the crowd of people around the gate. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and waited for them to call his boarding group. 

He let the group of people that made up his boarding group guide him through the gate, down the hall, and then onto the plane. He found his seat, stowed his luggage, and grabbed his mp3 player. He watched people struggling to fit oversize bags in the overhead storage bins and listened to the passengers around him having hurried conversations on their cell phones.

“Yes, yes, I have to go, the last passenger just sat down.” Pause. “I know. I’ll be there soon.” Pause. Laughter. “Will do. Love you.” 

Suga felt a tear drop down his cheek. He said a silent goodbye to the town as the plane taking him across the country lifted into the air. He had been back on the east coast for a high school volleyball reunion. The group reunions had started during college breaks and the tradition managed to stick. Suga stared down at this lap and wrung his hands. Suga decided that that this was his last one. 

The flight attendants announced that small electronics could be powered on and Suga put his headphones over his ears, setting his music player to shuffle. As soon as the first song started playing, he closed his weary eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat. 

For a second there I thought you disappeared  
It rains a lot this time of year  
And we both go together if one falls down  
I talk out loud like you're still around  
No, no

Suga bit his lip and tried a new face to wear in public, a balance between his usual gentleness and indifference. He thought about his closest friends. He would arrange to stay over at Noya and Tanaka’s apartment for a weekend and then meet up with Asahi for coffee. He would would trek out to see one of Kageyama’s professional volleyball games and cheer him on with Hinata. He would see them all, except for the friend he always missed the most.

And I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast  
I wish you would've put yourself in my suitcase  
I love you  
Standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast

Suga felt tears prick his eyes and he scrunched his face. He remembered Daichi giving him a little wave and a half smile as he passed through the line for security. He remembered trying to look back right after going through and seeing that Daichi had left. They had spent the night before his flight together, as they had done every visit since college, and Suga hadn’t expected it to be their last. 

And if you shake her hard enough she will appear  
Tonight I think I'll be stayin' here  
And you never did like this town  
I talk out loud like you're still around  
No, no

They had spent the whole night touching each other, kissing all the sensitive spots that they had found over the years, and laughing under the blankets. Daichi brushed his silver hair behind his ears and Suga ran his hands along Daichi’s strong jaw, cupping his face with his hands. They fell asleep together, Suga resting his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck. Over the years, they talked a little about moving closer and trying to have a real relationship, but the conversations usually fizzled out shortly after they begun. Neither had been ready to make a commitment. Suga accepted that they would only meet up a couple times a year. It hurt to leave at the end of reunions and visits, but he felt Daichi was more than worth it. Life was a strange and winding road, and Suga had always just assumed that they would find themselves together.

And I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast  
I wish you would've put yourself in my suitcase  
I love you  
Standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast

When Suga woke up the morning of his flight, he was alone. Daichi was already up and moving about the kitchen. After dressing and packing, Suga walked the familiar path to the kitchen and went to put his arms around Daichi. He turned around before Suga reached him and told him that they needed to talk. Daichi had tried his best to look strong but his eyes betrayed him. Sadness. Suga, We shouldn’t do this anymore. Suga, we need to move on, meet other people. Suga, we’re going nowhere. 

Come on, everybody

La la la la, la la la la-la  
La la la la, la la la la-la

Suga had stared back at him in disbelief. He stuttered, He started to cry. Daichi held him. Suga begged him to reconsider, to look at all the possibilities. He tried to tell him about his weird-and-winding life philosophy but Daichi had just shaken his head. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Suga broke down. He told him he’d move, that he could find another customer service job no problem. He’d leave his life in Seattle so they could be together. Daichi swallowed nervously and looked at Suga. Why was there pity in Daichi’s eyes? Where did the sadness go?

So pack up the bags to beat back the clock  
Do I let her sleep or should I wake her up?  
You said  
We both go together if one falls down  
Yeah, right, heh  
I talk out loud like you're still around  
Oh, no, no

I love you, but I think I’m starting to fall for someone, Suga. They live close to my work. I think I’d like to see where it goes. It’s easier with them, you know? Suga felt like a light shut off inside of him. He remembered untangling himself from the embrace, forcing a smile and checking his watch. They were early but he suggested that they hit the road. The airport might be busy. There might be traffic. Ever the gentleman, Daichi grabbed Suga’s bags and they packed up the car. Daichi asked him if he was okay and Suga said yes. He asked if they were still friends and Suga said yes. Had he always been such a good liar? Suga spent the rest of the ride staring out the window. They arrived at the airport four hours early.

And I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast  
I wish you would've put yourself in my suitcase  
I love you  
Standin' all alone in a black coat  
I miss you  
I'm goin' back home to the West Coast

Suga caught his reflection in the window of the airplane. His eyes were still a little puffy and red, but he didn’t care. He ignored the wrenching of his gut and the ache in his heart and focused on going home. Yes, his home was across the country. That had been his choice, after all. He would spend nights crying and holding his phone in his hands, silently begging Daichi to call, missing him and wondering how things could’ve been different. It would take awhile, but he would ride out the hurt until it morphed into something else? Apathy? In high school, Daichi had always been the strong one, but Suga was strong, too. He straightened up in his seat and wiped his eyes. Yes, he was strong, too. 

Goin' back home to the West Coast  
Goin' back home to the West Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to West Coast by Coconut Records. Listen to it. Love it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTzEp4CeWT8
> 
> PS - I think I'm going to write a multi-chapter music/band AU featuring our favorite volleynerds. Let me know if you have a particular song in the mind that the boys would absolutely ROCK. Or let me know if it's a horrible idea, haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Day Three: Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is self-conscious about his unique hair color and wants to take action. His boyfriend, however, doesn't see the need for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, but there is a small part about bullying. 
> 
> Also, they spend a lot of time in the bathroom during this one-shot, haha.

Daichi woke up feeling cold. He reached over to the other side of his bed and felt the sheet. It was cold. His parents were away for the weekend and he had wanted to spend those nights of freedom as close as possible to his beautiful, angel-faced, ashen-haired co-captain slash boyfriend. How could he fulfill his desire if said boyfriend were nowhere to found?

“Suga?”

He swung his leg over the side of the bed, wrapped himself in the comforter, and padded his way to the bathroom. He saw a light on behind the half-closed door and peeked inside.

His boyfriend was standing in front of the mirror and running his hands through his hair, looking pensive.

“Suga?”

Suga started at his name and put his hand to his chest. “Daichi! You scared me!” 

“What’ve you been doing in here?”

“You can’t just ask people what they’ve been doing in a bathroom. You might not like the answer.” Suga scolded. Daichi couldn’t help but smile; he loved Suga’s mom-face.

“Your side of the bed was cold. I dunno, I thought maybe something happened…” 

Suga put his arms around Daichi’s waist and kissed him gently. Still holding the comforter, Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and pulled him close. They embraced in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Daichi yawned into Suga’s hair.

“Can we go back to bed now?”

“Lead the way, you big blanket burrito.” Suga pulled back to see if his jab got through to his tired boyfriend. 

“You like it.” Daichi mumbled as pulled Suga out of the bathroom. 

\---

A couple weeks later, Daichi found himself wandering around the local pharmacy.

“Ace bandages, ace bandages, ace bandages…”

He muttered to himself as he passed the different aisles. Noya had jumped off of Asahi’s back and landed badly on his ankle. He wasn’t seriously injured, fortunately for everyone. Asahi nearly doubled over in guilt. Daichi sighed. His co-captain slash boyfriend had mysteriously passed on lunch with the team and he didn’t trust the other idiots to get the right stuff. So, there he was, taking care of business. 

He passed the haircare aisle but did a double take when he saw a familiar tuft of ashen hair over shelves.

“Suga?”

Suga quickly put a box back on the shelf. Daichi thought he saw a slight hint of embarrassment in Suga’s blush as he approached.

“Hey! Um, just running an errand. For... someone.”

Daichi arched his eyebrow. “Running an errand for haircare products was more important than lunch with your team?”

Suga smiled his million-watt smile and started fidgeting. “Maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved?” He laughed nervously. 

Daich took a look at what Suga had just put back on the shelf. Why was Suga looking at hair dye? Hair dye for men with graying hair? 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Why are you looking at hair dye?”

“Uh, errands. Someone. Anyway! What’re YOU doing here when you could be eating lunch with your team? Hmm?” Suga poked Daichi in the chest.

Daichi noticed Suga’s attempt to change the subject and let it go. There would be time to talk later. “Getting ace bandages for a pint-size idiot.”

“Oh god. What did Hinata do now?” 

Daichi shook his head. “No, the OTHER pint-size idiot. The older, more mature one.” Daichi added air quotes to “mature.”

Suga let out a loud laugh. He assumed from Daichi’s jesting that no one was seriously injured. “What’d Noya do this time? Please tell me someone got it on camera?”

Daichi put his arm around Suga’s neck and nuzzled his silky hair. “You bet I did.”

\---

The next weekend, Daichi had decided to surprise Suga at his house. Suga usually spent all of Sunday studying and his parents frequently went out with friends, so he was fairly confident that Suga would not only be at home but would also be alone. He almost jumped and clicked his heels in excitement as he walked up to the door.

He rung the doorbell. No answer. He rung it again. No answer. He was about to get out his phone when Suga pulled open the door, panting as if he had just finished a lap around the gym. 

“Hey beautiful.” Daichi waggled his eyebrows and pushed some fresh brioche into Suga’s hands.

Suga let out a breath and smiled ear-to-ear. “A surprise visit, a compliment, AND a treat! Oh! These are brioche rolls from the bakery across town. My, my, how did I get so lucky?” Suga took the pastries and moved aside to let Daichi into the house. 

“The bakery was further than I thought and I chugged my orange juice this morning, so I’m going to run to the bathroom quick. Be down in a sec!” Daichi rushed up the stairs before Suga had a chance to stop him.

Suga dropped the pastries on the coffee table, sprinted after Daichi, and cursed himself for leaving the bathroom so quickly in order to open the door. He found the bathroom door open and Daichi looking with disbelief at an open box of hair dye. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s a box of hair dye, silly. What, have you never seen - “

“Seriously, Suga, were you about to dye your hair?”

Suga shrunk an inch or two. “Maybe. Yes. Are you mad? Please don’t be mad.” 

“No, definitely not mad, just shocked. And curious. Why?”

“Okay… do you want the long answer or the short answer?” 

Daichi put the box down. With one hand, he grabbed Suga’s hand. With the other, he brushed a longer strand of Suga’s hair out of his face. “I want you to tell me whatever you’re comfortable with as long as it’s honest.”

Suga couldn’t hold back when Daichi looked at him so earnestly. He sighed. 

“I’ve had gray hair forever, even when I was a little kid. People made fun of me for it up until high school. I was never beat up or anyhing, but it happened pretty regularly. No one bothers me much anymore, but sometimes I still hear the taunting in the back of my head. I’ve always wondered what it would’ve been like to not stick out all the time because of my old man hair.”

Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand. The idea of tiny Suga being made fun of was almost too much for him to bear. He desperately wanted to go back in time and tell those kids that Suga was perfect. Maybe he would intimidate the really bigger, tougher-looking kids just for good measure.

Suga continued. “We’ll be in college next year, so I thought it might be interesting to dye my hair. New look for a new life, I guess.” Suga subconsciously moved his hands to his hair. He wasn’t able to meet Daichi’s eyes. 

Daichi, however, was staring intently at his face. Without a word, he pulled Suga in for a kiss. Daichi let go of Suga’s hand to run both of his hands through his hair while he deepened the kiss. Daichi then pulled away slightly so that he could watch as his hands combed through and tousled Suga’s hair. The contrast of his sterling locks and Daichi’s own tanned skin and their mingled breaths made his heart flutter. 

“I love you. I love everything about you. I love that your hair looks like moonlight. I love that you don’t look like everyone else. I had no idea people bothered you about it. I’m so sorry. You’re perfect.” Daichi took Suga’s face in his hands. “If you really want to dye your hair, I’ll support you, but, god, Suga, I’d miss it.”

Suga blushed and and looked at him, biting his lower lip to hide his growing smile. 

“Plus, you’d have to start dying your eyebrows and there’s no way you’d rope me into helping you get dye off your face.”

Suga let out a loud laugh. “Is that how it is? You, my captain, are a terrible boyfriend,” Suga purred as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him toward his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two with a fiery passion. Thank you for reading! I appreciate your time! Talk to me if you want to gush about Daisuga (tumblr @kellyryancc).


	4. Day Four: Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger with silver hair saves five-year-old Daichi's life but gives up his own. Little Daichi decides that the man was his guardian angel. About ten years later, Daichi is saved by the same stranger, who happens to be a student, on his first day of school. Daichi doesn't believe in reincarnation, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Character death and mention of a car accident.

Daichi saw a flash of silver as he was pushed out of the road. He heard a sickening thud and his mother’s scream. Before he knew it, he was scooped up and smothered with kisses. 

“Momma, what? What happened?”

His mother started to cry. “Don’t run out into the street like that again, y’hear?” She started to shake him. “Do you understand? Daichi? Tell me you understand!”

He nodded, tears forming behind his eyes. “I looked Mom, I swear! I looked both ways!”

“Alright baby,” she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, “alright, my love, just be even more careful next time.” They were still on the sidewalk, not five feet away from the car that almost struck him. Daichi managed to look at the scene while his mother checked him for visible injuries. 

The man driving the car had gotten out and had his hands in his hair. A couple neighbors had come out of their houses.

“Is he breathing?”

“Don’t move him!”

“Someone call 911! Quick!”

Five year-old Daichi looked where people were pointing and saw someone on the ground. 

“Who is that guy? Was he the one that pushed me out of the way?” 

“I don’t know sweetheart. I didn’t see what happened, but it sounds like that young man just saved your life.” She wiped her eyes. “Run inside and find your father. I’m going to go see if I can help.”

Daichi ran inside, found his father, and they sat together, watching the scene unfold from their living room window. His mother was on the ground next to the man, holding his hand and brushing her hand through his gray hair. Daichi squinted to look at the man’s face. He was smiling. Daichi wondered why he was smiling. Maybe he’s an angel, he thought, my own guardian angel. Daichi watched the smile fade from the man’s face. His mother put both of her hands on his face and lowered her head. 

“Mom said he was young, so why does he have gray hair? Don’t old people have gray hair?”

His father hummed, eyes glued to the window. “Some people just have different colored hair, Daichi. The guy looks like he’s just a teenager. It’s pretty unique for a teenager to gray like that...”

Daichi nodded. He liked the way the man’s hair matched the silver of his bike. He wondered if all guardian angels had silver hair? Daichi decided that it looked like the sky before it snowed. He wondered if the man liked playing sports, if maybe he would want to play volleyball with him one day. He wanted to ask his mom if they could invite the guardian angel guy over for dinner.

The ambulance came and people in uniforms came out. The police had also arrived and were asking questions. The people from the ambulance grabbed a big bag. Daichi was just about to ask what the bag was for when his father turned him from the window. A few minutes later, his mom came in and joined them on the couch. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Daichi asked.

Daichi’s parents looked at each other. “He’ll be fine, love. He even asked if YOU were okay. I’m just so grateful -” her voice caught in her throat.

“Don’t cry mom. He saved me. He’s probably my guardian angel. Can I go say thank you? Can he come to dinner?” Daichi asked eagerly.

Daichi’s dad spoke up. “He probably lives very far away and is very busy. Your mom and I will look into writing him a letter or something.”

Daichi huffed. He thought that was pretty unfair, considering this guy with sky-colored hair just saved his life, but he suddenly found himself too tired to fight. He nodded sleepily. “M’yeah. You can help me write a letter and then he could come visit…”

There was a flash of silver and Dachi awoke with a start. He was in bed, but noticed the light was on in the hall. He crept to his door and heard his parents talking. 

“... I couldn’t tell him, I just couldn’t.”

“I know. I get it. I don’t like lying to him but he doesn’t need to know, right? It won’t do him any good to dwell on it and he’ll forget in time.”

“He had such sweet eyes, like warm honey. He must’ve been in so much pain but he was smiling and asking about our son, like nothing had happened. He was smiling right up until -” Daichi’s mom stopped talking.

“Maybe Daichi was right, maybe he was our son’s guardian angel.”

“I’m so glad I got there before - I’m just so grateful that I got to thank him before he died.”

Daichi was running down the stairs and in the kitchen screaming before either of his parents spoke again.

“He’s dead?! You said he’d be okay! You, you lied!” His lip was trembling.

“Oh sweetheart.” Daichi’s mom knelt down to hug him. 

“But, I was gonna send him a letter. I was going to ask if he liked playing volleyball. How can I do that now that he’s dead?” Daich started to sob into his mom’s shoulder. She took him in her arms and brought him to his bedroom for the second time that night.

“Baby, I’m sorry. He must’ve been an amazing person. He was so concerned about you.” She smiled. “Maybe he’s with all the other guardian angels now? Maybe it was his time to return so that he could help someone else?”

Daichi could only nod, sniffling and trying to stifle small sobs. He fell asleep in his mother’s arms. 

\---

It was the first day of high school. Daichi waved to his mother as she rode off. He brushed crumbs from his breakfast off his favorite gray sweater. He sighed. He felt ambivalent toward school itself, but was excited to sign up for club activities during free period. 

After classes, he stopped at his locker and hastily put his books precariously on the top shelf. Somehow, his phone had slipped out of his pocket, so he knelt down to pick it up. Moments later, he felt someone push him and saw a flash of silver. His books tumbled to the ground, right where he had been kneeling. 

A flash of silver? Daichi hadn’t thought of that day in years. He pushed it to the back of his mind and looked up at the person who had pushed him. He stared in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth agape.

A young man with honey brown eyes and gray hair looked back at him. His guardian angel.

“Sorry about that! I should’ve caught your attention before violently shoving you to the ground. At least you’re not buried under a pile of books, right?” 

Daichi was trying to find words. He was looking at the man who saved his life almost ten years ago. The rational part of his brain told him that it was impossible, that maybe this guy had a relative that looked exactly like him and had happened to ride down his street that day, but he couldn't quite convince himself.

“You saved my life.”

“Not sure your life was in danger, unless your books are a hundred times heavier than mine, but I appreciate the sentiment! My name’s Sugawara Koushi. Suga. My family just moved to town. Judging by your books, you’re a first year, too?”

Daichi’s heart was racing. “Uh, Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Yeah, I’m a first year.” 

“Daichi. Hm. You look kinda familiar. Maybe I met you in past life!” Suga smiled serenely. 

Daichi gulped. He didn’t have any firmly set religious beliefs but this situation was making him reconsider. Suga’s words danced in his thoughts. Past life, like, reincarnation? Daichi couldn’t stop staring. The more he looked at Suga, the more he felt drawn to him. 

“I guess talking to a stranger about religious beliefs and philosophy isn’t the smartest way to make friends, sorry. Were you going to the club fair? I was about to head there to sign up for volleyball club.”

“No, it’s totally fine. Don’t apologize. And yeah, actually, I was going to sign up for volleyball as well.”

Suga clapped his hands together and grinned. He looked like he could barely contain his excitement. “The coincidences keep piling up! This is awesome! Want to walk together?” Suga reached out to help Daichi up.

Daichi grabbed his hand. Every part of his being told him to never let Suga go. 

“Yes. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my submission for day four of Daisuga week! I tried to find the right balance of happy and sad, but it was pretty difficult. It's hard to write about reincarnation without writing about death :/
> 
> I'm traveling out of the country, so I'm going to miss the rest of official Daisuga week, but I plan on finishing up the prompts anyway. Be back in ten days!


	5. Day Five: Clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga points out that Daichi uses more clichés than the average person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up Daisuga Week a little late, but better late than never?

“They’re fighting like cats and dogs, AGAIN.” Daichi cupped his hands around his mouth. “Quit horsing around and focus,” he yelled from across the court.

Next to him, Suga stifled a laugh.

“Don’t encourage them, Suga, you know how things escalate with this group of idiots. Last thing I want to do today is go back to the drawing board.”

Suga stifled another laugh, this time with less success. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!”

Suga met Daichi’s stare and turned back to watch the team. Daichi continued to eye his co-captain slash boyfriend. Suga glanced at Daichi again, noticed he was still staring, and sighed. 

“You really want to know?” Suga looked uneasy.

“Um, now I do.”

Suga sighed and looked at the ground. 

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s just something I noticed a couple weeks ago and now I can’t get it out of my head.” Suga paused and looked at Daichi. “You know I really like you, right? Like, all of you?”

Daichi wasn’t going to let Suga change the subject. “Spit it out, Suga.”

“It’s just that you use a lot of clichés and it’s super corny.” Suga poked his side with a smile.

Daichi frowned and scratched his head. “I don’t use that many clichés.”

“What about when you you were trying to calm Tanaka down in front of that guy that stepped on his toe the other day, when you told him to not make a mountain out of a molehill? Or yesterday when you told Kageyama to be the bigger person and bury the hatchet with Tsukishima? Or when you had to tell Ukai about Noya’s recent detention and you told him not to shoot the messenger? Or when -”

Daichi cut him off. “I get it.” He brought his gaze back to the team. Suga couldn’t help but notice that he looked hurt. 

“You’re not corny like you’re boring or terrible or anything, but corny like you’re kind of a dork beneath that macho, captainly exterior.” Suga lightly pinched Daichi’s hip. He leaned close to Daichi’s ear and purred, “Honestly? I find your dorkiness unbelievably hot.”

Daichi turned to face Suga, their faces only inches apart. Suga couldn’t tell if Daichi was truly hurt or if he was just processing the information. 

Daichi spoke first, his voice quiet. “Maybe we should join in the drills now.” He pulled away from Suga and ran towards the team.

Suga put his hands on his hips and watched Daichi approach the rest of the guys. Asahi clapped Daichi on the back and Hinata jumped up and down with stars in his eyes. Daichi said something to Kageyama, who nodded in what looked like appreciation. Suga smiled as he watched the team react to Daichi’s presence. He hadn’t meant to, but he felt like he had hurt Daichi’s feelings.

“Hey guys, I’ll be right back!” Suga yelled in the direction of the team. He scrambled out of the gym before anyone was able to stop him.

He returned after about twenty minutes, joining in for the last couple of minutes of serve practice. It was his turn to organize clean-up, so he started delegating while Daichi headed to the locker room. 

With a frown, Daichi opened his locker. He noticed a shiny, green apple sitting on top of his clothes and a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He picked up the apple and read the note underneath: 

Daichi,   
You’re the apple of my eye ;)  
-Suga

He laughed to himself, putting the note and apple back in his locker. He had been a little hurt at first, sure, but he had gotten over it by the end of practice, assuaged by the fact that Suga found it endearing. Daichi left the locker room and headed back out to the gym to find his boyfriend, who was helping Ennoshita roll up the nets.

“I’ll help Suga take these back to the club room.”

“But it’s not your turn, Daichi. I can definitely -”

“Ennoshita, you go supervise Hinata and Kageyama. Apparently they can’t even sweep without screaming at each other.”

Ennoshita nodded and walked away. Daichi helped Suga lift the rolled mat and they walked to the club storeroom in silence. 

Once the nets were in place, Suga turned to see Daichi approaching him. 

“Apple of your eye, huh? I thought clichés were corny?”

He lightly backed Suga up against the door and leaned his body into the setter. Suga moaned softly.

“They ARE and sometimes you sound SILLY but god, Daichi, you are incredibly hot.” Suga grabbed Daichi’s face and kissed him deeply.

Daichi pulled away, putting his finger over Suga’s lips and brushing his hand past Suga’s hip to open the door. 

“Come over tonight after dinner.” Daichi grinned mischievously. 

Suga pouted, “but we’re already here and nobody’ll come looking for at least another ten minutes...”

Daichi smiled and whispered into Suga’s ear while turning the knob, “Ah, hasn’t anyone ever told you that haste makes waste?” 

With that, Daichi left the club storeroom. It was a few minutes before Suga joined the team, his pale face a little more flushed than usual.


	6. Day 6: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU in which Suga, the Hufflepuff seeker, takes a bad fall during a match and doesn't get up. His Gryffindor boyfriend is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts/Harry Potter AUs are too much fun. This one shot is loosely based on the misconception that Hufflepuffs are weak. 
> 
> I own neither Harry Potter nor Haikyuu!!

Daichi’s heart stopped as the bludger made contact with the small yellow figure on the broomstick. The crowd roared around him, but he heard nothing. He felt a small hand grab his sleeve. 

“It looks like Hufflepuff’s seeker was just hit by a rogue bludger! The crowd is raging! We haven’t seen a hit like that in ages! What’s this? He’s still holding on!”

“Suga’s gonna be okay. I know it.” 

Daichi turned slowly to his red-headed friend. He couldn't quite make out the words. It sounded like his friend was trying to speak to him underwater. His eyes snapped back to the figure teetering figure in yellow robes.

“Dumbass Hinata, you’re going to cut off circulation to his arm!” A tall, dark-haired student in green robes said as he punched the smaller, red-robed figure. Daichi didn’t notice; his eyes were glued to the teetering figure hovering high above the ground.

The crowd gasped. 

“He’s falling! Hufflepuff Seeker, Sugawara Koushi, is down!”

Daichi jumped up and pushed through the crowd, making it to the stairs and bounding down before his friends even noticed he was gone. He got to the bottom and rushed to the crowd of people gathered at ground level. His heart pounded as he pushed people out of the way. 

“Daichi! Hey! Let him through!”

Daichi saw a strong arm clad in Hufflepuff robes come at him through the crowd. It grabbed onto the front of his red robes and pulled him forward.

Finally in front of a familiar face, he tried to formulate words. His voice cracked. 

“Suga? He’s? Okay? Please?”

Asahi was lead chaser for Hufflepuff and one of Daichi’s closest friends. He answered quietly, “I don’t know. I was at the other end of the pitch and I didn’t see what happened until he was already on the ground. As soon as I realized, I dropped to the ground and went to find you. Let’s get closer.” He clasped Daichi’s shoulder and the two students pushed forward until they were at the edge of the crowd.

They were stopped by hospital wing staff before they could step out from the crowd and closer to the fallen seeker. “Students must stay back. Please, stay back!” 

Daichi and Asahi watched as two nurses from the hospital wing bent over the figure on the green. Daichi’s stomach caught in his throat. Suga’s hair was splayed on the grass, eyes closed and body limp. Daichi strained to move closer, but Asahi kept a firm hold on his arm. All of a sudden, he was yelling. 

“It’s Suga, Asahi, my Suga! I can’t just watch, what if he’s, what if he’s-”

Asahi cut him before he could finish his sentence. “You’d only be in the way, you know that. Let the nurses do their jobs. He’ll be okay. He’s strong, right?” Asahi was a timid person, and Daichi was always taken aback by these rare displays of courage and assertiveness.

Daichi gulped and nodded, but Asahi’s grip didn’t slacken. 

More people from the hospital wing arrived and they began to load Suga on a stretcher. His arm fell limply off the side and Daichi felt like he was going to vomit, almost sinking to his knees before Asahi grabbed him with both hands.

“Asahi?” One of the nurses familiar with the Hufflepuff team approached them. 

“Hey. Can you tell me what’s going on? Is he okay?”

“He took a lot of damage from the bludger, broken bones and punctured organs, and he hit his head pretty hard when he fell, but we were able to make it in time to stabilize him.”

Daichi felt tears prick at his eyes. Still leaning into Asahi, he let his head fall back and cupped his forehead with his palms. A wave of relief washed over him and allowed him a bit of clarity. 

Daichi croaked, “Can I, er, we, see him?”

She smiled. “Of course. I’m not sure when he’ll regain consciousness, but you’re welcome any time during visiting hours.”

They thanked the nurse as she walked away. Asahi looked back to scan the crowd, his height giving him the distinct advantage of being able to see their friends making their way towards them. 

“Hinata, Kageyama! Suga’s gonna be okay! Where are Noya and Tanaka? Did see Yamaguchi drag Tsukishima - “

Daichi wasn’t listening as he watched the nurses carry Suga further and further away. Hinata tugged at his arm. He let out a long breath and ruffled his friend’s fluffy orange hair. 

“Wanna go back to the common room and rest? We can all meet up in a bit to visit Suga-san?”

“Thanks Hinata, but I think I’m going to follow them to the hospital wing now, just to make sure he’s okay.”

Hinata smiled. Asahi shot Daichi a questioning look. 

Daichi patted Asahi on the shoulder. “I’m good. I promise. I just need to see him. Catch up with you later?”

Asahi nodded once and let him go. “Let us know if you need anything.”

With a small wave, Daichi turned and left the group. He walked to the hospital wing, picking up some red and yellow flowers on the way. He smiled to himself as he looked at the them, thinking about how Suga would blush when he saw them. He sat outside the recovery room for a couple hours before the sympathetic nurse from before waved him into the room.

Daichi approached the bed slowly, forcing himself to breathe. The nurse took the flowers and put them on the bedside table as Daichi stood over the seeker. He brushed a strand of soft, silver hair off of his forehead, letting his fingers linger. He bent down to kiss Suga’s forehead, craving the warmth radiating from his body. 

After arranging the flowers, the nurse stood next to him and whispered, “I’ve seen a lot of quidditch-related injuries in my time, though not many as serious as his were. He must be strong.”

Daichi hummed as he sat down and took Suga’s hand. He looked at the nurse, eyes full of determination, and responded in a hushed, steady voice. 

“He’s the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write ALL of the Harry Potter AUs. Seriously. Next up for belated Daisuga Week: Haunted House! Spoiler alert, Daichi is going to be wearing a giant pumpkin costume with a tiny hat.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can follow me on tumblr (@kellyryancc) or leave me comments or kudos or whatever! Honestly, though, I appreciate your time :)


	7. Day Seven: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, his boyfriend Suga, and his housemates have a haunted house party on campus. Daichi is stuck wearing a ridiculous costume and wanting to visit his boyfriend. He's surprised by how much of an effect Suga's costume has on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved the idea of Suga in Jack Skellington-esque clothes. And I always love the idea of his hair being slicked back like Draco Malfoy's. Dunno.

Daichi stood staring at his costume, truly torn between sucking it up for his enthusiastic housemates and running away to hide until morning. He sighed as he remembered how excited his new boyfriend, Suga, had been when he shared the news that his housemates would be hosting a haunted house. He also remembered how much work his boyfriend and housemates had done to ready the house.

Each room was assigned a theme and each housemate picked a room from a hat. Daichi had chosen the the “sweets room,” their living room, which was the first room that guests would see when they walked in the door. It was decorated in cutesy Halloween kitsch and was meant to lull their college classmates and party-goers into a false sense of security before heading on to the more “frightening” rooms. He sighed again and looked at his watch. It was almost time for the haunted house to open its doors. He stepped into the large, round fabric pumpkin and secured the straps around his shoulders. He cringed as he put on the little green hat that went with the suit. Not looking in the mirror as he exited the room, he made his way to his post.

Their classmates poured in as soon as the doors opened. The haunted house was a huge success and the Daichi was kept pretty busy before there was a lull in new guests. He thought about visiting Suga to show some support as he shifted in his suit and cursed to himself, trying to imagine squeezing through the narrow hallways in their house. He felt like he was beginning to understand the frustrations of the women who had to wear huge hoop skirts.

Hinata came into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, interrupting Daichi’s thoughts. Hinata was the “tour guide,” so he walked around to make sure people could find the bathroom, weren’t too drunk, or just needed to be entertained. He was exceptionally good at making conversation and people couldn’t help but love him. It was perfect for him. Daichi wondered if the hat with rooms was rigged and someone had stuck him in the pumpkin suit for laughs. 

“There are SOOOO many people here!” Hinata was teeming with excitement. Daichi never understood how his housemate had so much energy. 

“I just got a little break myself. Hey, do you think you could watch the living room while I visit Suga?”

“Yeah! You’re going to love the decorations. The skeletons are super spooky. Suga-san did such an amazing job!”

“I bet he did. He’s been so busy with prep for tonight that I feel like I haven’t seen him in ages.”

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. “You guys gonna make out? You’re boyfriends now, right?” Hinata cocked his head with mock innocence..

Daichi coughed. “Uh, we’re together but probably not going to make out in front of the half the student body.”

Hinata smiled ear-to-ear. “You should wait until you see him, though. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

Daichi laughed. He knew very well how attractive his boyfriend was. “I’m sure I can keep it in my pants for the next couple of hours.”

“You mean pumpkin suit! Anyway, come get me when you’re done. Kageyama will be upset if I don’t visit soon. He’s the grumpiest vampire ever.”

Daichi chuckled at the thought of a grumpy Kageyama dressed up as a vampire in the middle of a room full of screaming people. “Thanks Hinata. If I don’t make it back, send a rescue party.” He motioned to his costume. “I’m not even sure I can fit through the doorways upstairs.” Hinata laughed and waved as Daichi squeezed his way into the hall.

He made his way up the staircase as best he could and passed the first room. Tanaka, another one of his housemates, was dressed as a werewolf and jumping out from behind furniture, making guests yelp. He was definitely causing his normal amount of ruckus, but Daichi thought the room seemed a little quiet.

He poked his head in and looked around, “Hey, Tanaka! I thought Noya was supposed to be here, too?”

“Yeah, but he’s been running around Asahi all night. It’s cool; werewolf-bro trusts me to get the job done!”

Daichi groaned. “Figures. Though the poor guy is probably having a hard enough time as it is.”

A couple of girls entered the room, pushing awkwardly past Daichi’s pumpkin suit. Tanaka’s face lit up as he jumped behind the bed, screaming “Gotta do what I gotta do. See ya later, Daichi!”

Daichi moved down the hallway. He heard a high-pitched scream as he passed the next room. The room was packed but the only person that seemed to be afraid was a tall guy in the back dressed as a zombie. He saw a bleached tuft of hair over the crowd and heard a familiar guffaw. 

“Oh MAN! Asahi, I got you good this time!”

Asahi was whimpering. Daichi looked around the room and was impressed by how grotesque the decorations were. He felt bad for his close friend, a perpetually frightened kitten disguised as a huge, scary-looking college athlete.

“Noya, stop harassing Asahi! Go back to your own room! Werewolves make no sense in zombieland anyway.”

Asahi looked up in the direction of Daichi’s voice. Noya, their mutual friend, pushed his way through the crowd.

“Oh man, but having Asahi in a haunted house is just too much. It’s so easy!”

Daichi tried his best to look intimidating in his ridiculous costume. 

Noya grinned. “You can’t ‘dad’ me in that suit and tiny hat, Daichi. Plus, Asahi asked me to hang out with him. Guess being in this room alone, even with all the guests, was freaking the guy out.” He looked over at Asahi fondly and waved. Asahi kept his arms close to his body but managed to wave back.

“I guess that’s fine, then, but maybe try scaring the guests instead of the hosts?”

Noya nodded noncommittally and hummed. “You’re probably not up here to protect Asahi’s delicate sensibilities, so what brings you from candyland?”

“I’m going to see how Suga’s doing. Feels like I haven’t seen him in ages with all this going on.”

Noya’s Cheshire cat grin grew as Daichi spoke. “So you haven’t seen Suga yet tonight? Did you see his costume beforehand?”

“No. I figured I’d save him the embarrassment.” Daichi thought back to the first time he saw his pumpkin suit and shuddered.

“Oh MAN, Daichi. Swear to god, I almost jumped him when he came in the house earlier.” Noya waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Daichi assumed he was being sarcastic, thinking about his housemate’s costumes and not really understanding the allure. 

He clapped Noya on the shoulder with a laugh. “Alright, man. I’m going to get going. Remember, scare the guests not the hosts.” 

“Sure thing, dad!” Noya skipped back toward Asahi. 

Daichi was halfway to the Suga’s skeleton room when he heard a yelp and a crash. He rolled his eyes as he continued down the hall.

When he arrived at the door, he poked his head through and scanned the room for his silver-haired boyfriend. He squeezed his way through the door to get a closer look. Finally, he spotted the familiar silver halo of hair. Suga turned to look at him and Daichi felt his brain short circuit. Suga’s hair was slicked back, framing his face done with black and white skull makeup. His pinstripe suit jacket emphasized his broad shoulders and slim waist. Daichi gulped as his eyes traveled downward. Suga’s pinstripe pants were slim-fitting, from his ankles all the way up his thighs, the thin fabric clinging to the muscles of his athletic legs. Suga grinned over his shoulder.

Daichi gulped as all of his blood traveled south. He was sorry for ever having doubted the necessity of his over-sized pumpkin suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed picturing Daichi in a giant pumpkin suit!
> 
> Next (and last) prompt is a bonus prompt - superheroes!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (@kellyryancc) if you want a blog full of random randomness.


	8. Bonus day: Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Hinata are extras on the newest superhero movie. Daichi is a dreamy celebrity. How do they come together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt! I know this is a very loose interpretation of the superhero theme, but it was fun and I liked imagining celebrity superhero Daichi getting in trouble watching the handsome, silver-haired extra.
> 
> Again, I don't own Haikyuu!!

“Scene! Thanks everyone. We’ll do one more take and wrap it up for the evening.”

Everyone relaxed their shoulders and made their way off set. Sugawara Koushi, an experienced extra, made a beeline to the snack table. Close on his heels was a short, red-headed newcomer that Suga had befriended over the weeks. 

“Suga-san, that was so cool! I had a hard time standing still. I just wanted to be like GWAH!” Hinata jumped three feet in the air and made some indeterminate kicking and punching motions. 

Suga couldn’t help laugh aloud. They were extras on the newest superhero movie and had just finished up a particularly exciting sequence. 

“And the superhero guy was so intense! He was awesome!” 

“Hinata, your enthusiasm is just so freaking cute!” Suga wrapped his arm around Hinata’s neck and squeezed him in a hug as he grabbed a cookie off the snack table. 

Hinata giggled and wormed his way out of Suga’s grasp to reach across the table, aiming for the sliced fruit. 

Suga thought back to the scene and hummed. “All in all, I guess the actor did a good job. I haven’t been in many movies where the star insisted on doing all of his own stunts, so all the more power to him.”

“He must work out a lot,” Hinata said with a mouthful of fruit.

“I bet he does.” Suga bit his bottom lip as he thought of the lead actor’s biceps bulging out of his one-size-too-small t-shirt. 

“What’s his name again?”

Before Suga could respond, a deep voice behind them answered Hinata’s question. “Sawamura Daichi.”

Both Suga and Hinata spun around on their heels and faced the celebrity. When they were facing him, he smiled and told them that they could call him “just Daichi.”

Hinata was practically vibrating. Suga understood Hinata’s excitement, but didn’t have the energy to match it. He had been around celebrities for years; sometimes they liked to introduce themselves to random extras to feel important. Suga tried not to roll his eyes. At least this particular celebrity was as handsome in person as he was on screen. 

“Right. Hi, Daichi, nice to meet you in person, I guess? My name’s Suga and this ball of energy is Hinata.” Suga smiled and took a bite of his cookie. Hinata nodded enthusiastically and hopped in place. 

“Daichi you were incredible! How did you do all those jumps and punches and kicks? I really thought you’d hurt the other guy!”

Daichi blushed and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know about incredible. I definitely work hard with my trainers. I’d be afraid of what’d they say about my actual talent, though.”

“Nah, you’re AWESOME!” Hinata jumped as he said the last word. As Hinata jumped, he kicked the snack table. The table flew back and the snacks exploded into the air. Every eye in the building snapped to the now capsized table and the red-faced set manager was approaching. Hinata looked like he was about to cry. Suga put his hand on his arm to steady him and cleared his throat. Daichi stepped in front of the pair before Suga was able to start apologizing.

“Hey man, so sorry about the table.” Daichi scratched the back of his head and flashed the doe eyes that made all of the teenage girls in the country swoon. “I guess I just got excited! I’ll definitely clean it up!”

The set manager didn’t seem surprised. “Sure Daichi. Don’t bother picking anything up. We’ll have janitorial staff take care of it.” He shook his head in resignation and walked away. Without hesitation, Daichi pulled a trash bin close to the scene of the accident and knelt down to pick up the fallen snacks. 

Suga was shocked. He had to physically close his gaping mouth. Hinata and Suga joined Daichi on the floor. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I don’t mind picking things up of the ground if it’ll help make someone else’s life a little easier.”

Suga was hit with another wave of shock. He was having trouble controlling the butterflies in his stomach.

“Not that, I mean, I agree, but I meant taking the blame for the table. It would’ve been fine, y’know. I can take a little heat from set staff.”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to blush. Suga thought he seemed nervous. “Oh, um, I don’t know, actually. I guess it was because they let me off pretty easily around here.” Daichi added in a quiet voice, “I was also kind of afraid you’d get in trouble and they wouldn’t let you come back tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” Suga glanced at Hinata. 

“You’re such an awesome guy, Daichi, but there are like a million other people who could take our places. We'd be out of a job, which would suck, but the movie would be fine!” Hinata looked at Daichi questioningly. 

Daichi coughed. “I was kinda hoping to ask Suga out tomorrow, though I guess I’m kind of doing that now, uh, if that’s a thing that he would be into, I don't know if he, er, you even like guys, I just haven't been able to keep my eyes off - ”

Hinata interrupted Daichi’s rambling. “You want to ask Suga out on a DATE?!” Hinata turned to a frozen Suga and tugged on his sleeve. “Weren’t you just saying the other day that you haven’t gone on a date in FOREVER? This is the best! Go out with him!”

Suga could only nod. He was having a lot of trouble processing all that just happened. He had heard celebrities flirt with extras all the time, even ask them out properly, but it always seemed to Suga like the celebrities were just using their status to take advantage of people. Suga’s rational mind was telling him it’d be a bad idea, then he remembered the endearing blush on Daichi’s face.

“Okay. I mean, yes. Let’s go out.” Suga could almost see his rational mind bow in defeat. 

Hinata jumped in the air with his fist raised. Daichi took out his phone and looked at Suga expectantly with those dreamy eyes. 

Suga let himself relax. The next few days would be mighty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Daisuga Week 2015! This is the first time I've participated in an appreciation week and I still can't believe how much fun I had and how many people read my ridiculous stories. Thank you to everyone who stopped by this fic and to those who also participated - I loved ALL of the Daisuga Week entries!


End file.
